Inuyasha recarnation
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha is now gone,and now 2yrs later,Kagome stills crys and wishes for her life to be normal, she never wishes to return, and well she meets someone who looks like him.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha recarnation

yu x Inu. Inuyasha dies, 2 years later Kag still weeps over him and she trys to live her life, promise never go back to the era where she first met him, but a strange turn takes place and she falls for another who looks like him. Kag. dosn't know what to do.

Prologue

Kagome runs and then jumps, it was Kikyou who was trying to shoot her with her bow and arrows. One arrow nearly hit her makeing her nearly fly. She stop a tree was in her way and she turn to see Kikyou behind her. She force her back to the tree, feeling like an idiot she reaches for her bow and arrows and shoots back makeing Kikyou walk backwards and smiling.

"You was to be my recarnation, you are nothing like me at all." Kikyou said walking towards her.

"You are right Kikyou I am not like you, nor have I claim to be like you, its everyone else who thinks I am." She takes her bow and arrow out. Putting the arrow into place on the bow she rear it back for a ready shot. "I am better then you, I care for my friends, and I don't bring down Inuyasha, no Kikyou I am better, much better then you. I am not heartless as you either." She let it fly nearing Kikyou, but Kikyou grab it and shot it back, Kagome jump out of the way, making it hit the tree instead of her.

Inuyasha ran, the smell of Kikyou and Kagome tickle his nose. He was happy yet afraid of what might be going on. He reach the sight to see Kikyou trying to kill Kagome. _'Kagome was right, Kikyou is trying to kill her...but why would Kikyou do such a thing. especially to her recarnation.'_ He remember then why.

((((((Flash))))))

Kikyou and Inuyasha sat, he had snuck away from Kagome and the others to hope that he wouldn't get caught, he remember last time what happen, and he was lucky that Kagome even stay, considering he loved Kagome more then he did love Kikyou in life and spirit.

"Kikyou I must talk to you." He said gentally to her

"Yes, my love what is it." she answer gracfully, touching his face, caressing it with her hand.

"Kikyou, I am so sorry, but I love Kagome now. I am so sorry, but you had been dead over 50 yrs. You are to be resting and not wondering."

"You choose someone like me, a redo of me that is, she is just a copy. You said you would go to hell with me Inuyasha, do not take that away from me. We belong to one another and I will not allow you to leave me, cause I am dead does not prove a deal."

"I love you Kikyou, but I must move on, you must move on, you are a priestess, I am a half-breed." He turn and walk away from her.

(((((END)))))

He was snap back to the present as he saw Kagome was on the ground and Kikyou over her, with bow and arrow ready to shoot her. Watching as the arrow turn to a color blue instead of light pinkish purple, he knew what it ment. She wasn't going to put her to sleep like she did to him, no, she was going to kill her, with poisen.

"How dare you come between me and my Love, you will pay for what you had done not just to me, but to Inuyasha! I was to heal his heart and get rid of those scars that was in his soul!"

Inuyasha ran as the arrow was to be let go. He flew on top of Kagome haveing the arrow go threw him. Kagome look up to see his face. He roll over to his side. Kikyou took few step back. Kagome sat on her legs and look at Inuyasha. At the arrow that was going to kill him.

"Inuyasha." She spoke softly at him, she grab his hand to squeeze it, to show he wasn't alone. He grip back to show he was still with her.

"Kagome, I am so sorry, I didn't tell you before, but I ..." His grip loosen

"I love you to Inuyasha." She stood up and grab her bow and arrows and ready one for fire off."This is what has become Kikyou! You kill Inuyasha, he try to save me, what you have to say Kikyou?"

"He did what was to be done." She let out a laugh.

Kagome so enrage with this shot the arrow at Kikyou and killed her. She fell to the ground,and crawl to Inuyasha and held his body to hers. A hand came to her shoulders. It was Miroku and Sango.

"We are sorry Kagome."Miroku spoke up. She look at her friends, saw there sorrow for not just her, but for Inuyasha.

later near the night

Watch as Inuyasha body was being burn, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. She wonder with him for, four years and this is what the end was going to be like, for him to die. Her tears blinded her for a few mins, and try to blink them out,but tears were falling for him, how sad it was that the demon she loved was now gone forever. How she wish she could return his soul to his body and how she wish, she could of told him how much she care for him. She knew now it was far to late. Her heart was broken, her soul was scar up. Life was unfair for her, so unfair. She knew life was and she couldn't except that Inuyasha was dead, not yet.

Keada walk up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder. "Child...These are Inuyasha Items." She handed Kagome his sword and his rat fire shirt, and the prayer beads that was once around his neck. "Inuyasha would love it if you had these items." Pause of silence, Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from Inuyasha burning body not yet. "Please let yourself rest child, sleep of tonight and we shall put his body into a jar for ye, since he had no family, ye must take it." Keada said

Kagome turn around and went into the hut. carrying the items and lay them down and herself next to them. Sango and Miroku watch as the girl they once knew to be the most happiness and cheerfulist person was now a sad and sorrow person. They never thought Kagome could be sad, or if she was she would at least tell a joke to lift the spirits of those who needed it the most, but she kept silent, and an eye on her, watching her making sure nothing bad happens to their friend.

(((Morn)))

Kagome awoke and walk to the village, she stop at the tree as her friends waiting and Keada holding the special jar made for Inuyasha only. She walk up and got on her knees and waited for the moment.

"Kagome, you except to keep these ashs safe and guarded at all times." Kead ask

"I do Keada, with my heart and soul I will keep these ashes safe and guarded with all my heart , my soul and my spirit." The ashes was given to her. She sat on the ground and everyone started to leave until she spoke up. "I am not comeing back no more." She got up and left, tears alone threaten to come.


	2. Chapter 1 Two Years of Love,but nothin?

Chapter 1 Two Years of Love,but nothin?

She lay in bed waiting for the day to end, although it had just started and she knew it, thoughts over and over on this very day was running threw her head, it was her 20 birthday, and he died when she was 18. How life had slowen down, from school days to the day she finally got out and started on a life. She left everything 2 yrs ago, her friends and the past, the laughter they had shared and the sad times they do so had. No she did not know what happen, who won, who lost. If Naraku walk on the earth, or even if the Shikon was back as one. Nope She didn't know any of it, nor did she wish to think on it. It was all to sad for her to do so. As she got up and put on a Cd in the player to fit her mood for this one day only, or should we say since two yrs.

_I look out in the window, _

_and I see the clouds _

_and then it rains _

_The clouds must be crying as I cry for you,_

_oh so they cry so hard _

_They meet my emotions,_

**where is the sun **

**Where are you You was to be here with me **

**When can I see**

**I am blind by the darkness**

**I can't see without you.**

_I can cry a thousand drops _

_Known it won't bring you back_

_I can sit and wait _

_Known you won't came back_

**_The clouds blind me so_**

**_The tears fall like the drops rain _**

**_I can never let them let up_**

_**Cause there is no Sun**_

_**There is no you **_

_**When can I see (can I see)**_

_**I am blind by the darkeness ( the dakeness) **_

_**I can't see without you (without you) I**_

_**can't see I am blinded without you**_

Tears fell all over again. Her most favorite song had to be sad, but "Nikster and the girlies" Where her fav female band. They knew what she was feeling, she put her hand to her face to covor her eyes. Then she turn to grab something red and notice it was Inuyasha shirt, putting it under her nose she smelled it, it use to have such a deep forest smell, now you could barley smell it. She look up and saw his sword, she had decided to hang it on her wall and with his ashes under it.

She jump when she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"Kagome, its me mom, why don't you go for a small walk, it will make you feel better. Its not healthy to stay in your room all day." Her mom said with a worried voice.

"Ok mom." She said. She got up and put on the firerat and the prayer beads. She open the door to put on her fake smile to show she was fine, but her mom never bought it at all. She was sad for her daughter. Her daughter told her everything and so her daughter blames herself for not saveing Inuyasha from Kikyou's arrow. She wish she could redo everything for her daughter, but known she can't. "Mom, I am going to be at the park"

Althought she was 20, she wanted to stay home and help with the family. She went to college to find she graduated way to early and now teach History. The teachers told her she was to smart to stay in college and so they made her graduate earlier then everyone in the History department, and send her back to her old school.

She finally reach the park and sat there and watch as the kids ran and laugh, they were having fun. She sat and watch them, all of them and remember little by little of Inuyasha an the park.

"Hi, Ms.Higurashi" one kid said

"Yoa, have you been studying?"

"S-some Ms. Higurashi." Yoa said

"Test Tuesday over Miroku, Sango and Shippou." she said

"I know, I know some." He said

"Ok, What was wrong with Miroku hand?"

"Void."

"Sango pet was?"

"Kirara, and was a fire cat demon."

"Shippou was a?"

"Raccoon?"

"Wrong, you know this test is nearly half of the grade and you better study for part two over Kikyou, and the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes ma'm" he took off till he heard her yell,

"Shippou was a fox."

From then he took off. She sigh, and then the clouds covor the sun making it dark and the kids run on home, but for her, she stayed and let it rain on her. It nearly look like night, but she didn't care.

**

* * *

****Another side of the city**

"You know what Koenma said he wants you to check out this Kagome girl." Said a blue hair girl

"I know Botan." said the black hair boy

" Urameshi can't you for once take an order and do it right away?" said a red hair man

"Your just girl crazy Kuwabara " said dark hair

"Hiei Please do not fight with him." said a long pink hair demon.

"You have to admit Kurama, he does go girl crazy." said Hiei.

"Its a human thing like you would know what it was like to have anything with a female." Kuwabara

"Kuwabara please, I want to get the rest of the mission." Said Yusuke

"Anyhow this girl has great deal of power and can since demons so thats where Kurama and Hiei comes in." she said pointing at the two demons. "Please becareful she has many powers as our machine tells us."

"So how can we find her?" ask Hiei

"You can find her at a shrine in Tokyo, her name is Kagome Higurashi. She 20 years of age and she works as a teacher at Era High, she is a History teacher."

"Wait to tell me a 20 year old is a teacher already" Said Kuwabara

"Yep." said Botan.

"Well I guess we are going back to high school after all." Yusuke said

**

* * *

****Mon.**

"Ok class what do we know of the Shikon Jewl?" Ask Kagome

"It was very powerful." said a child

"Good good, now tell me what happen to the jewl and who was the people that went looking for it, and their statues as well in the group." Kagome said, all was quiet and she grunted at the silence she was getting. "I see do we need to write a report on these people and the jewl itself, if so I want 5 pages and 2 extra on the jewl itself.", but she didn't stop there. "I want it front and back, on one person so that would be 10 pages plus 4 makes 14, and it would be a big chunk of that grade so you maken a A you would be a C make a C you are maken an F ok get it, so now who wants to answer?" then everyone arms went for the sky. "Thats what I thought." She look around to point at the boy in the back.

"You answer the question."

"The jewl was shot by a recarnation and a search was made out, the group was made of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Inuyasha was a Hanyou that was like a samuri, Kagome was the priestess, Miroku was a monk, Sango a demon hunter, and Shippou was a fox demon." He thought that was all.

"Who was the evil that look upon the world?" Kagome ask, again no one wanted to raise their hands. "So everyone wants that report and don't forget it be do tomorrow." hands went up, all but one.

"Arami, tell me who was the one that was a demon to all those who were afraid of it."

"First he wasn't a demon he was a hanyou like Inuyasha, his name was Naraku, but his real name was Onigumo, a thief and Kikyou took him under her wing." Arami answer.

"Great job, you caught my twist, great listener." She turn around to the chalk board and started to write on it. She start putting words on the board. On the board was these words. 'Hanyou, Miko, Kitsune, Arumitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama,Sakimitama, Shikon no Tama, Tetsaiga.'

"Ok class, one more question, who was Inuyasha brother and was they full siblings?"

"Sesshoumaru and they were half brothers, Sesshoumaru always try to kill Inuyasha for the simple fact that Inuyasha was way more cooler." The kid stood up.

"No way Sesshoumaru was way more cooler then Inuyasha, Inuyasha was a wimpy little puppy."

"You both wrong" another said. "Kouga is number one!" before long everyone was argueing. Kagome she let a sigh and smiled.

"Class class, we will have a debate tomorrow after the test." then the bell rang, and everyone left leaveing Kagome to herself. She turn to the board and started to write.

A man walks in with is friend. "Kagome right?"

Kagome answer. "Sir if your child is haveing complications in my class its because they are not studying." Until finally her senses kick in, its been to long since they were kick. Demons. She face them.

"Whats wrong?" the pink hair one ask

"It can't be, you guys are demons, but how?" She looked at them. "A kitsune and a black demon."

'_Maybe Koenma was right about this Kagome girl."_ thought Kurama.

"So it is true?" said Hiei.

Kagome grab her things and walk pass them. "Whatever you are looking for is not here, its in the era so leave me be."

Kurama and Hiei went after her. "Listen Miss, we were told to come and get you is all." Kurama said as soon as they reach her.

"I am not going no where with you and you." she took off running, and as soon as she reach the shrine she went into the house and kept look outside to see they had just given up. Then something hit her, something else she had never felt before. She put her stuff on the bed and went outside and walk to the god tree and there she started to dig. _'how can it be here, I left it with Sango and Miroku. How can it be here.'_ a thought finally took over. _'does this mean they are dead?'_ She dug deeper and deeper to find it, she sat back and stare at it. She grab hold of it, it was nearly finish. "The Shikon," she clench it to her chest. A tear escape her. "No my friends, how could they of died." She had to remember they were from the past and would of died anyhow. She put it around her neck and it purfied then.

She walk back into her home and finally saw the note:

Dear Kagome, Please sweep the sidewalk for us, you know how your grandfather is when it comes to this very shrine of ours. Love MOM

Kagome smiled and grab the broom and walk outside to start sweeping, but stop. _'I can do this later'_ she put it away and got change and walk to the park. She found a seat and sat in it. She took in the sun, how it was a long day. Although here Inuyasha was legend, but she didn't want no one to forget the great things he had done in life. She felt someone coming and she look and notice a figure. Her heart might of stop or skip a beat. "Inuyasha?" She got up "Inuyasha are you alive?" She waited, until finally she heard the person speak.

"No I am sorry, I am not this Inuyasha, but I hear about him in your class." it was Kurama

"I am sorry, Inuyasha was a friend of mine who died about two years ago." More like 505 yrs. "You look so much like him, its just its hard to explain to you."

_'Why do I have this urge to kiss her, to hold her, to keep her from harm,'_ then something appear in his eyes. He saw Kagome on a hanyou back in a school Uniform. With a bow and arrow ready for aim. Then it change with Kagome and the hanyou was argueing over something.

"Sir are you ok?" Kagome ask

"Keh" was all he said, and to beleif that was not what he wanted to say.

"What was that?"

"Nothin."

Kagome look up and got up."If you do not mind I need to go, I have work." She got up and walk away. Leavein Kurama to himself.

* * *

Please R and R 


End file.
